1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a packaging apparatus for packing packaged objects in boxes, and more particularly to a packaging apparatus for packing objects packaged using a thin flexible material.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, various packaging apparatuses for packing packaged objects in boxes are used. For example, an apparatus is known which suctions packaged objects using a vacuum suction device, moves and packs the packaged objects in boxes. However, when the vacuum suction device is used, a portion to be suctioned needs to be flat. Therefore, in order to continuously overlay the packaged objects on adjacent packaged objects, the packaged objects are manually handled, which reduces a working efficiency.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 06-008913 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 1) discloses an objects-packaged-in-bags half-overlaying method for continuously half-overlaying two or more objects packaged in bags on adjacent objects packaged in bags assuredly without causing any great misalignment.
In the objects-packaged-in-bags half-overlaying method disclosed in Patent Document 1, objects packaged in bags are delivered, from a shuttle belt conveyor device in which the length of a belt conveyance plane can be changed by the position of the downstream-side end edge of a conveyor belt being changed, to a reception belt conveyor device which is positioned lower than the shuttle belt conveyor device by a predetermined height, and thus two or more objects packaged in bags are half-overlaid on adjacent objects packaged in bags on the reception belt conveyor device such that each of the objects packaged in the bags is half-overlaid on the immediately preceding one of the objects packaged in the bags, and are conveyed. In the objects-packaged-in-bags half-overlaying method disclosed in Patent Document 1, when the objects packaged in the bags are conveyed by the shuttle belt conveyor device, the shuttle belt conveyor device is driven to operate such that the belt conveyance plane of the shuttle belt conveyor device is elongated, and the downstream-side end edge of the belt conveyance plane is caused to protrude above the reception belt conveyor device. In a case where the objects packaged in the bags are caused to fall and are delivered from the shuttle belt conveyor device to the reception belt conveyor device, at a time when each of the objects packaged in the bags has been moved to such a position that almost half the length of each of the objects packaged in the bags protrudes from the downstream-side end edge of the shuttle belt conveyor device, each of the objects packaged in the bags is caused to engage against a stopper provided ahead in the conveying direction, and to stop. Further, the shuttle belt conveyor device stops operating. Subsequently, the conveyor belt of the shuttle belt conveyor device has its downstream-side end edge moved in the upstream direction to shorten the belt conveyance plane, and the stopper is lifted and rotated 90 degrees so as to be distanced from each of the objects packaged in the bags. The reception belt conveyor device incrementally moves to convey the objects packaged in the bags, other than the rearmost one thereof, in increments of a predetermined distance after the falling of each of the objects packaged in the bags such that each of the objects packaged in the bags is half-overlaid on the immediately preceding one of the objects packaged in the bags when each of the objects packaged in the bags falls. After the rearmost one of the objects packaged in the bags falls and is then overlaid on the immediately preceding one of the objects packaged in the bags, the objects packaged in the bags are conveyed and delivered to the immediately following process step.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 07-076322 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 2) discloses a method for packing, in corrugated cardboard boxes, objects packaged in bags so as to be partially overlaid on adjacent objects packaged in bags. In the method, the objects packaged in the bags, which are conveyed at predetermined intervals, are packed, at a high speed, in the corrugated cardboard boxes, so as to be partially overlaid on adjacent objects packaged in bags.
In the method, disclosed in Patent Document 2, for packing, in corrugated cardboard boxes, objects packaged in bags so as to be partially overlaid on adjacent objects packaged in bags, a shuttle belt conveyor having an extendable conveyor downstream-side end edge conveys objects packaged in bags, and incrementally extends or retracts the conveyor downstream-side end edge each time one of the objects packaged in the bags falls, so as to allow a predetermined number of the objects packaged in the bags to continuously fall onto a laterally movable belt conveyor, which is in a non-operating state. Each of the predetermined number of the objects packaged in the bags is received so as to have its falling front portion raised by the laterally movable belt conveyor and a laterally feeding guide and to position each of the predetermined number of the objects packaged in the bags close to the adjacent one thereof. Subsequently, the laterally movable belt conveyor is driven to push and move the objects packaged in the bags to a corrugated multi-tray, by using a laterally feeding component of a conveyor belt, one by one in the order in which the objects packaged in the bags have fallen. Alternatively, the laterally movable belt conveyor may be driven to collectively push and move the objects packaged in the bags to the corrugated multi-tray by using a laterally feeding component of the conveyor belt. Thereafter, the laterally movable belt conveyor is driven to stop operating. All the objects packaged in the bags on the corrugated multi-tray are separately suctioned and held by a necessary number of vacuum pads. Thereafter, the distance between each vacuum pad is shortened such that the objects packaged in the bags are partially overlaid on adjacent objects packaged in bags continuously. Thus, the objects packaged in the bags are packed in corrugated cardboard boxes.
Further, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 08-85513 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 3) discloses an object-packaged-in-bag raising aligning apparatus which is low-cost, and is capable of continuously collecting, at a high speed, a plurality of objects packaged in bags, which are conveyed by a belt conveyor such that the thickness direction thereof corresponds to the horizontal direction.
The object-packaged-in-bag raising aligning apparatus disclosed in Patent Document 3 is provided with: a belt conveyor which constantly operates and can convey objects packaged in bags which are fed onto a conveyor belt; a stopper for stopping a foremost first object packaged in a bag which is conveyed by the belt conveyor; and or more object-packaged-in-bag raising plates, that is, a first object-packaged-in-bag raising plate and a second object-packaged-in-bag raising plate. The first object-packaged-in-bag raising plate is operable to shake and raise the foremost first object packaged in the bag from its upstream side, by using an air cylinder that is provided below the foremost first object packaged in the bag, which is stopped on the belt conveyor by the stopper, and that operates based on a detection signal from a first object-packaged-in-bag detector for detecting for the foremost first object packaged in the bag, which has been stopped by the stopper, such that the thickness direction thereof almost corresponds to the horizontal direction, and operable to sandwich the foremost first object packaged in the bag between the stopper and the first object-packaged-in-bag raising plate. The second object-packaged-in-bag raising plate is operable to shake and raise a second object packaged in a bag from its upstream side, by using an air cylinder that is provided below the second object packaged in the bag, which immediately follows the foremost first object packaged in the bag and is stopped on the belt conveyor by the first object-packaged-in-bag raising plate, and that operates based on a detection signal from a second object-packaged-in-bag detector for detecting for the second object packaged in the bag, which has been stopped by the first object-packaged-in-bag raising plate, such that the thickness direction thereof almost corresponds to the horizontal direction, and operable to sandwich the second object packaged in the bag between the first object-packaged-in-bag raising plate and the second object-packaged-in-bag raising plate.
In addition, US Patent Publication No. 2009/0025344 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 4) discloses a method for adjusting the orientation of a product. According to the method disclosed in Patent Document 4, the product is conveyed parallel to a conveying direction, a guide extends parallel to the conveying direction, and the product has a leading end in a direction perpendicular to the conveying direction. Thus, the width of the product is adjusted to be parallel to the conveying direction while being conveyed by the guide making contact with the leading end of the product and protruding in a direction perpendicular to the conveying direction.